Bulan Merah
by SilverHeal
Summary: "Kau dan aku tahu. Sama-sama tahu bahwa membunuh adalah hal yang tidak akan pernah kita sukai dan nikmati. Bahkan untuk membunuh mereka 'vampire'..." SasuNaru & ItaKyuu


Disclaimer : Pokoknya 'Naruto' dan beserta seluruh charanya bukan milik ku !

**Bulan merah**© Tsukishiro Rei

Pairing : Sasuke x Naruto

Itachi x Kyuubi

Warning : Eyd ancur, Gaje, Yaoi/Shonen-ai, OOC,OC, AU, dll

Enjoy !

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

_**Vampire adalah mahluk mitos**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>"Mama ! lihat bulan itu indah ya, apakah putri bulan tinggal di sana ?" Anak kecil menunjuk bulan purnama dengan jari kecilnya. Si ibu tersenyum lembut melihat senyum di bibir anak laki-lakinya.<p>

"Putri tidak akan tinggal di bulan sayang~ karena sang putri berada di istana indah dan menunggu pangeran berkuda putih untuk menjemputnya" Ibu itu mengelus rambut cokelat anaknya. Si anak kecil mengerutkan dahi.

"Tapi mama !" sambil menunjuk ke air mancur taman. "Sang pangeran di sana menangis sambil terus memandang bulan" Si ibu menengok ke belakang dan melihat seorang pria tampan dengan kulit pucat sedang mendongak menatap bulan. Air mata tampak menghiasi pipi pria pucat yang di sinari cahaya bulan.

Tiba-tiba jantung si ibu berdebar-debar bukan karena terpesona atau takjub, tapi takut. Naluri ibu mengatakan sesuatu hal yang buruk.

Meraih tangan si anak kecil. "Mari kita pulang sayang~ hari sudah larut" Anak kecil yang sedang memandang ingin tahu pada pria akhirnya mengangguk. "Ayo Mama !"

Tapi setelah dua langkah.

Si ibu melepaskan genggaman erat di anaknya, ia jatuh menghantam tanah.

Anak yang sedang bersenandung riang berhenti dan kemudian berpaling.

"Mama !" Mata cokelat melebar kaget. Darah membanjiri mulut ibunya dan di arah jantungnya menganga lubang besar. Darah dan potongan daging menghiasi jaket putih ibunya. Tangan ibu yang barusan memegang tangan kecil anaknya menggeliat dan mulutnya bergerak-gerak seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu. tapi adapun suara yang keluar adalah suara tercekik yang menyeramkan dan dalam sekejap sinar kehidupan di mata hijau ini menghilang.

"Mama..." Tubuh anak kecil ini bergetar takut tapi meskipun begitu anak ini tetap mendekat, tangan kecilnya akhirnya menggenggam tangan ibunya dan tangan satunya lagi menyentuh wajah ibunya yang di hiasi darah. "Mama ! mama bangunlah, kumohon mama... hiks aku takut..." Air mata terus berjatuhan deras dari mata cokelat ini. Dan cengkraman tangan kecilnya diperketat di tangan dingin ibunya. "Mama..bangu-"

Suara kasar seorang pria menyelanya.

"Hei anak kecil ! sepertinya ibu mu tidak akan kembali. Yah kau harus membiarkan aku untuk mengurus mu eh?"

Anak kecil ini mendongak dan sangat sangat takut melihat pria ini. Pria dengan mata yang bersinar merah seperti darah.

Pria ini dalam sekejap telah berpindah di belakang anak kecil. Kuku tajamnya merobek pundak kecil yang di cengkramnya. Mulut pria ini di buka lebar menampakkan sepasang taring tajam yang siap untuk mengigit dan mengoyak kulit didepanya. Anak kecil berteriak dan memejamkan matanya, takut.

**CRASHHH**

Darah terlempar di udara.

Dan sebuah kepala telempar jauh dari tubuhnya.

"Cukup sampai di sini ! lintah berengsek !" Dan sekali lagi kesatria penyelamat ini mengayunkan pedangnya.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

_**Vampire hanya dianggap sebagai mahluk mitos. Tapi apakah kau tahu siapa yang menciptakan mitos itu ?**_

_**Vampire**_

_**Mereka para vampire penciptanya**_

_**Vampire mengatakan diri mereka ada, sebagai mahluk dongeng yang hidup di dalam kegelapan.**_

_**Kini keberadaan mereka dianggap sebagai lelucon murah dan dongeng tidur untuk para manusia. Dan mereka vampire berpesta darah merayakan kebodohan manusia**_

_**Manusia begitu sangat ceroboh dan mudah tertipu.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>Anak kecil tersentak kaget dan membuka matanya perlahan-lahan, ragu.<p>

Mata cokelatnya melebar kaget melihat mayat pria yang tadi melukainya telah terbaring tanpa kepala.

Kemudian anak kecil itu melihat anak laki-laki yang membawa pedang yang mengkilat di bawah sinari cahaya bulan. Anak lelaki itu berjalan santai dan mencapai kepala yang terpisah dari tubuhnya. Dengan secepat kilat ia menusukkan pedangnya dan kepala itu mengeluarkan suara teriakan sangat nyaring.

Anak kecil cepat menutupkan telinganya erat dan air mata mulai menetes lagi, melihat yang berada di dekatnya.

mayat pria tanpa kepala itu telah berubah menjadi debu dan ibunya yang di penuhi darah tetap tidak bergerak, diam dengan raut wajah mengerikan dan tersiksa.

Anak itu benar-benar takut dan berharap ibunya bisa memeluknya. Isak tangis akhirnya lolos di bibir anak ini.

**.**

**.**

_**Vampire adalah mahluk gelap yang sangat mencintai darah. Mengambil paksa darah dari manusia, dengan merobek tenggorokkan dan menghisapnya sampai habis.**_

_**Mereka membunuh untuk kehidupan mereka**_

_**Dan menyisakan air mata bagi manusia yang kehilangan orang yang dincintainya**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sepasang tangan menariknya dalam pelukan yang hangat.

Anak kecil kemudian mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang memeluknya hangat seperti ibu yang selalu bisa menghangatkan hatinya.

Mata biru langit bertemu mata cokelat.

"aku tahu, kau tidaklah baik-baik saja" Anak laki laki pirang dengan tiga garis yang menghiasi pipinya mengelus lembut rambut anak kecil.

"Jadi menagislah dan ingatlah hari dimana kamu kehilangan orang yang kau cintai"

"Mama..." Tangan anak kecil ini mencengkram erat pada jaket orange.

"Ubahlah kesedihan ini menjadi kekuatan untuk melindungi orang lain" Dan tangan hangat menarik kepala anak kecil untuk tenggelam kedalam pelukanya. Membiarkan isak tangis tak terkendali.

Senyum hangat terukir di bibir pink anak laki-laki pirang ini.

"Woi Naruto ! cepat bawa anak itu keluar dari tempat ini. Mereka akan segera datang. Che lintah-lintah brengsek" Umpat anak laki-laki dengan rambut pirang sedikit kemerahan.

"Oi Kyuubi ! butuh bantuan gak ?" Tanyanya sambil berdiri dan mengangkat anak kecil yang di peluknya.

"GAK perlu ! udah lo pergi aja. Mengganggu tau !" Bentak kyuubi.

"Ya tapi lo harus bersihin itu semua, gue gak mau tau" Kesal Naruto dengan nada rendah karena takut membuat anak kecil ini terganggu.

"Che sekarang bahasa lo gue, eh?" Seringai muncul di bibir yang tampak seperti warna bunga sakura.

"Ralat... kau aku" Naruto mulai melangkah ke dalam gelapnya bayangan pohon.

Dan Kyuubi melangkah pergi ke arah dimana sekumpulan vampire berada.

Kyuubi bergumam rendah dan mata dengan iris merah seperti darah menatap ke arah bulan yang bersinar cantik. "Kau dan aku tahu. Sama-sama tahu bahwa membunuh adalah hal yang tidak akan pernah kita sukai dan nikmati. Bahkan untuk membunuh mereka 'vampire'..."

"Ya kan, Naruto"

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

_**Namun tahukah kau ?**_

_**Vampire juga bisa menangis**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>Akhirnya anak kecil yang ada di pelukan Naruto tertidur.<p>

Tapi Naruto merasa hatinya makin sakit, Sakit karena mengingat masa lalu yang ia benci. Ingat bagaimana air mata dan darah melukai Naruto sendiri dan Kyuubi.

Naruto menggeleng pelan dan berusaha mengusir ingatan yang mulai membanjiri pikiranya.

"Fokus Naruto" Naruto mencoba tersenyum lebar namun segera berhenti karena Naruto sadar, sadar bahwa saat ini dia sendiri dan Kyuubi tidak ada bersamanya. Jadi untuk apa gunanya tersenyum jika tidak ada orang yang akan melihatmu, tidak akan ada orang yang merasa sedih dan Naruto tidak perlu meyakinkan siapapun bahwa ia Naruto Namikaze baik-baik saja.

Naruto pun tersenyum sedih sebagai gantinya dan mendongak melihat bulan purnama.

"Ne, Kyuubi... malam ini sangat indah ya?"

.

.

.

.

-To Be Continue-

* * *

><p>aku hanya tidak bisa menahan pair ini ... ah Naruto &amp; Kyuubi terlalu menggoda...<p>

WOOOAH semangat SasuNaru dan ItaKyuu !

beginilah yang suka melompat-lompat fandom ! rada gaje ? *banget* dan emang sih fic ini bertele-tele ya (Kucing pun setuju)

he ?

Review, ok ?


End file.
